La piscina de akatsuki
by Wenger-iwa
Summary: Llega el verano y como sabrán hace mucho calor, ¿como solucionaran su problema los temidos ninjas? ¿ Conseguirán construir la preciada piscina?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno mi segunda historia se me ocurrió la otra mañana cuando iba al medico y le decia a mi madre por que no ponian una piscina en la terraza.

Advertencias: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

No se si habrá yaoi pero si esta como veréis la pareja Pain/Konan

Y creo que no hay mas que decir os dejo que leáis

* * *

**La piscina de Akatsuki**

**Nos encontramos un caluroso día de verano donde la temperatura era de más de cuarenta grados afuera, pero en una conocidísima cueva donde habitaban nuestros queridos ninjas de rango S, la situación no era muy buena.**

**La cueva estaba situada en una zona donde el sol le daba todo la mañana, lo que hacía que la cueva era un verdadero asador de pollos, además no tenían ni aire acondicionado porque según había dicho el viejo tesorero no hacía falta ponerlo porque si no había que remodelar toda la cueva y eso era mucho gasto de su preciado dinero.**

**Ahora nos dirigimos hacia el caluroso salón donde se encontraban la mayoría de nuestros amigos salvo Pain y Konan que estaban reunidos con el avaro, perdón quería decir con Kakuzu.**

**-Joder por Jashin-sama maldito este calor- decía jadeando nuestro amigo el sexy Hidan sudando a mares y prácticamente desnudo salvo por unos lindos bóxers rojos que llevaba.**

**-No hace falta que nos lo recuerdes hum- dijo una rubia perdón rubio que se encontraba todo tirado en el suelo sacando las lenguas de sus bocas como si fuera un perro.**

**-Cállate maldita puta barata- dijo la parte negra de zetsu, que debido al calor estaba mucho más agresivo que antes e intentaba refrescarse aunque fuera con el agua sucia de lavar los platos**

**-Estáis acabando con mi paciencia así que calmaros porque si no os convertiré en marionetas- dijo el rey de las marionetas el sexy pelirrojo Sasori. **

**(wenger: el vive en un desierto se supone que tiene que aguantar el calor pero ya sabéis se impacienta con nada, inner: ¿a ti todos te parece sexys o qué?, wenger: ehm si^^)**

**-…- ehm creo que este es otro de los sexys Itachito que se mantenía en un rincón en profundo silencio mirando un punto a la nada.**

**-Ehh parad el rollo ya sé que todos estamos hartos de esta situación y estamos un pelín nerviosos- dijo el señor de la samehada, quiero decir Kisame.**

**-¿De verdad Kisame? No sabía que los tiburones tuvieran cerebro- dijo Hidan sarcásticamente**

**Estaban a punto de realizar una de sus peleas calurosas cuando de pronto vino corriendo nuestro queridísimo y peluchito del buen chico.**

**-¡Hola sempais! ¿Hace un bonito día no creéis?- dijo felizmente como si el calor no fuera tan importante**

**-Cállate Tobi, hum- dijo el ojiazul a punto de explotar y no metafóricamente hablado.**

**-Como Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi tiene una buena idea, ¿por qué no ponemos una piscina en el jardín? Tobi quiere aprender a nadar- dijo con una mirada de felicidad en su único ojo visible mientras daba pequeños saltos de emoción.**

**-Tobi cada vez tienes ideas más idiotas vete a joder a otra parte- dijo esta vez la parte blanca de zetsu**

**-No Zetsu, es una buena idea- hablo por fin Itachi por lo cual todos los miraron raro y Hidan se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.**

**-Jajaja por Jashin-sama que jodido estas Itachi, joder ahora Tobi tiene buenas ideas lo próximo que será ¿que a la rubia le salgan pechos? Es una estupidez joder- dijo mientras Deidara lo fulminaba con la mirada apuntando al objetivo para hacerlo arte.**

**-No, escuchar solo le tenemos que pedir permiso al líder, será fácil, y no habrá que gastar nada de dinero, vamos hablemos con el- dijo levantándose del suelo para emprender la marcha hacia el despacho de Pain mientras los demás lo miraban irse.**

**-¿Que hacemos le seguimos?- pregunto Sasori mirando a todos.**

**-Vamos quizás podamos refrescarnos si sale todo bien- dijo Kisame levantándose.**

**-¡Sí! ¡Yuju! La idea de Tobi les ha gustado a sus sempais, Tobi es un buen chico- dijo corriendo detrás de Itachi, mientras los otros se levantaban con desgana e intentaban convencer a Zetsu de que fuera procurando que no los comiera por molestarlo.**

**En el despacho de Pain:**

**Se encontraban como bien hemos dicho antes Pain junto a Konan a su lado que estaban hablando sobre temas financieros con Kakuzu.**

**-Bueno líder-sama como le iba diciendo debido a los repentinos gastos creo que no podremos comprar nada de aire acondicionado hasta dentro de mucho, no tenemos nada de dinero además de que debemos- dijo bastante serio.**

**-Ya veo, así que primero hay que pagar esas deudas y aunque consiguiéramos el dinero no daría para el equipo- dijo Pain bastante cansado.**

**-Así es no hay nada que hacer líder estamos en bancarrota- dijo**

**-Bueno pero eso lo podremos solucionar ¿no Pain?- dijo Konan mirando a ambos mientras se abanicaba con un abanico de origami hecho por ella**

**-No es tan sencillo Konan, no hay nada que hacer- explico Kakuzu.**

**Pa****in iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al resto de Akatsuki entrar como si nada.**

**-¡Pero qué narices es esto! ¡¿No os han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?- grito Pain levantándose de su sitio.**

**-Oh perdón líder-sama- dijo Itachi que iba a la cabeza saliendo del despacho junto a los demás y esta vez llamando a la puerta.**

**-Adelante- suspiro cansado Pa****in mientras se sentaba de nuevo con una vena en el cuello que no presenciaba nada bueno.**

**Entraron de nuevo todos y se agolparon alrededor de la mesa del Líder con Itachi de portavoz para todos.**

**-Líder tenemos una idea- dijo el desertor de Konoha**

**-Ay Dios miedo me da- dijo empezando a asustar porque idea y ellos no presenciaba nada bueno.**

**-¡Es Jashin, maldito ateo!- grito Hidan**

**-Hidan cállate- le reprendió su compañero.**

**-¡Joder Kakuzu, cállate viejo vejestorio!- grito echándose encima de él para pegarle.**

**-¡Callaos los dos!- grito Pain volviéndose a levantar de su asiento con el rinnengan activado haciendo que se callaran ambos, cuando vio que se habían calmado, continuo hablando Itachi.**

**-Bueno como iba diciendo tenemos una idea de cómo soportar este calor sin gastar nada de dinero y puede que incluso podamos ganar algo de dinero- dijo serio.**

**-Tobi no recuerda nada de eso en la idea de Tobi- dijo el enmascarado pasándose una mano por el pelo.**

**-Cállate y deja que hable hum- dice Deidara mientras le da una colleja.**

**-¡Au! me has hecho daño sempai- dice Tobi con una lagrima en su único ojo visible.**

**-Como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción del dúo fenómeno- se oye un quejido del rubio artista- podemos construir una piscina nosotros mismos con nuestras habilidades- terminó de decir Itachi.**

**El líder lo medito unos segundos antes de hablar: -¿Y cómo sería eso?- preguntó**

**-Es sencillo, Zetsu puede buscar un buen lugar donde colocarlo, luego yo usando el katon puedo hacer el agujero donde iría la piscina, Sasori junto a Deidara podrían construirla con arcilla y madera y por ultimo Kisame usando su jutsu acuático la llenaría- explicó.**

**-Hum ya veo, está bien les doy permiso para hacerlo, eso sí como vea alguna discusión pelea o algo así os juro que la destruyo- termino diciendo dando por finalizada el asunto. **

**-De acuerdo líder-sama, vamos chicos- dijo Itachi saliendo del despacho junto a los demás sin creerse aun que Pain les hubiera dado permiso.**

**-¿Crees que es buena idea dejadles que hagan una piscina?- pregunto Kakuzu ya cuando se habían ido.**

**-Quien sabe a lo mejor hacen algo bien por una vez, además los tendrán distraídos y si funciona ya has oído quizás podamos sacar algún beneficio- dijo Pain mirándolo serio.**

**-Bueno como sea- suspiro cansado Kakuzu**

**-Bueno por el momento es todo, puedes irte Kakuzu- dijo dando por terminado el asunto de las finanzas.**

**-Si Lider- dijo haciendo una reverencia y marchándose cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**

**-Nagato tu sabes lo que harán si se les deja hacer eso solos- dijo Konan preocupada.**

**-Lo se Konan pero tranquila los tendré controlados- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso.**

**

* * *

**

Ya sabe dejen reviews, para ver como les irán a nuestros amigos construir la piscina

Xaooo^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de nada quiero dar un pequeño aviso:**

**Mañana me voy de vacaciones y como eso supone que estaré lejos de mi amado ordenador y debido a las preparaciones no he podido terminar el capitulo, así que he decidido subir lo que llevo en modo de avance aunque es muy poco pero bueno.**

**Así que espero que sean pacientes de todas maneras allí intentare continuar la historia así para cuando vuelva sea cuestión de pasarlo al pc y subir.**

**Así que de veras lo siento mucho…**

**Os dejo con el avance.**

**Advertencias: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En este no hay yaoi pero prometo que más adelante haya, así que de momento Pain/Konan**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente:**

**Nuestros queridos miembros se encontraban en la cocina dispuestos a desayunar, solo faltaban Pain y Konan que todavía no habían bajado pero lo harían en breves, la mayoría estaban discutiendo como Hidan y Kakuzu, "otro" molestaba a su querido sempai mientras decidía la mejor forma de hacerlo explotar, la mayoría desayunaba tranquilamente como eran el caso de Itachi, Sasori y Kisame, y Zetsu se encontraba afuera haciendo la fotosíntesis como todas la mañanas.**

**De pronto entran a la cocina Pain y Konan, y el primero se prepara para hacerlos callar como buen líder que es.**

**-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES TODO ESTE JALEO!- dijo furioso mirando a los mencionados antes.**

**-Díselo al idiota cara de caramelo, hum- dijo agarrando por el cuello al peluchito del buen chico.**

**-Deidara suéltale- ordenó Pain con mirada autoritaria- Y vosotros dos dejad de discutir e id a empezar a hacer la mierda de la piscina esa- dijo mirando a Hidan y Kakuzu, el primero con la guadaña en mano a punto de utilizar a su compañero de ofrenda a Jashin.**

**-No quiero jodido líder, no eres nadie para darme ordenes, solo mi dios Jashin puede- gruñó Hidan mientras dejaba la guadaña en su sitio.**

**-Arg cállate ya maldito idiota- dijo Konan que hasta ahora permanecía callada.**

**-¡No te callas tu estúpida y no eres nadie para mandarme a callar!- le dijo a Konan ya bastante enfurecido dirigiéndose hasta ella cuando de repente el buen chico le estampo a Hidan un jarrón dejándolo inconsciente.**

**-Esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita Hidan-san- dijo Tobi**

**Todos se le quedaron mirando ante la hazaña del buen chico que nadie se lo esperaba, entonces Tobi se percato de esto.**

**-¿Qué sucede? Porque todos miran así a Tobi- dijo como un niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida.**

**-Bueno un problema menos, lleváoslo de aquí y será mejor que lo atéis a un árbol cuando despierte así que venga todos a trabajar- dijo quitándole importancia al accidente.**

**-Si Lider-sama- dijeron todos a unísono y se fueron levantando para irse al jardín, menos Kakuzu que llevaba a Hidan arrastrándolo por el suelo; que era donde habían elegido construirla.**

**En el jardín, cuando ya habían asegurado a Hidan en un árbol para cuando despertara:**

**-Bueno chicos, vamos a organizarnos para que cuando el terreno esté listo ya tengamos todos los materiales, así que Deidara y Sasori vosotros podéis ir haciendo vuestra parte, tu Kisame ve recogiendo madera junto a Tobi para Sasori mientras yo y Kakuzu empezaremos con el terreno, ¿entendido?- dijo un Itachi autoritario**

**-Sí, si Tobi entendió todo porque es un buen chico- dijo emocionado dando pequeños saltos.**

**-Entonces si no hay ninguna pregunta, podéis empezar, vamos Kakuzu- termino de decir Itachi, mientras todos se iban a hacer sus tareas.**

* * *

**Fin del avance ^_^**

**Nos veremos prontos un beso!**


End file.
